


At Night, At Any Time

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff with Porn, LMAO, M/M, not really porn though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: In which Seungwoo is a dressmaker and Chan just have a really nice body, he needs to appreciate it, yes?
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Heo Chan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	At Night, At Any Time

**Author's Note:**

> I took a tailoring class and I couldn't stop thinking about this... I can't believe my mind can turn such a harmless activity to this kind of thing.  
> Also, sewing a suit's pockets is really hard lmao ;;A;;
> 
> This one's an impromptu one, there's not so much going on and also it's not really porn HAHAH I can't write good porn yet lol.  
> Please enjoy this one as much as you can ;;w;;

Seungwoo couldn't help but thinking about the exact measurement, of Chan's butt, written on the paper where he kept all his customer's body measurement. He kept it very detail, as he always did, but Chan's was the only one that he remembered very well. He thought about how the measuring tape had wrapped Chan's thigh, calculating his hip girth measurement, and right now Seungwoo nodded to himself.

It was such a pleasing feeling, kneading Chan's ass.

In Seungwoo's humble opinion, Chan's buttocks were just right—it wasn't too firm, yet it wasn't too chubby either. It was just _right_ , and Seunwoo's palms were made also just right to grab and wring them for hours, until he left bright red marks.

They weren't big on hard play on bed, but for some reason Seungwoo liked to mark him—Chan didn't know why, and he didn't really want to know either. It wasn't like he didn't like it, so he always kept his mouth shut when Seungwoo sneaked down his cold palm under his jeans. (Seungwoo's hands were also always cold, it was a nice feeling.)

"I remember how thick your thighs are," Seungwoo whispered on Chan's ear, tickling him. "I can even use my palm and get your measurement right."

"Is this your way of dirty talk?" Chan laughed breathlessly, yet he didn't stop grinding his hips.

"Maybe?"

Chan snorted, "It doesn't count as dirty talk if it includes your job, Seungwoo."

"My only job is to please you," Seungwoo tightened his grip, spreading the ass cheeks even wider. "I'm doing my job right now."

"Oh, please—"

He was cut by his own held-back moan, because Seungwoo suddenly moved his hand to Chan's inner thighs, exploring. Chan was straddling Seungwoo's lap, and now he couldn't really sit straight up. His heart fluttered, along with his stomach and his cock. Oh, he was wet alright.

Seungwoo was facing Chan's bare chest; back arching and all— and presented by such a wanton sight, he couldn't help but licking the perked out nipples that were still left untouched.

"Do you know," he hummed, swirling his tongue in order to drew out a moan or two. He succeeded. "Whenever I sew your clothes, I can see you in them."

"W-what—"

"How the soft fabric wrapped around you," Seungwoo bit Chan's nipple slightly. "How can such a thin material could conceal your body, how it touched your skin directly, without anything to block—"

"I never know you're such a pervert at work."

Seungwoo cocked his tongue, "You haven't seen the rest of me."

"What I know is," Chan made a thinking gesture with his hand—a bad move, because he stumbled forward, his forehead hitting Seungwoo's. He stayed there, though. "What I know is that you're a cruel person."

This surprised Seungwoo.

Chan leaned in, wetting Seungwoo's dry lips before he kissed them. They kissed lazily for a while— Chan never stopped rubbing his hard dick on Seungwoo's thighs. There were traces of pre cum everywhere.

When Seungwoo began to deepen the kiss, Chan pulled himself.

"What—"

"You're a cruel person because you're still fully clothed and I'm not."

Seungwoo looked down on himself—well, he had his shirt unbuttoned but that was all. "I can't let you undress me."

"What the heck—"

"Because you will rip them!" Seungwoo laughed. He proceeded to throw his shirt. "Do you know how many hours I spend to make this small details? Also, this pockets? This one's requires so much detail and precision to make—and you're just going to rip them off. So, no."

Chan whined.

"Now, let me just—" Seungwoo lifted him up, easily carried Chan, heading towards their bedroom. He was lying if he said he didn't like being carried around by Seungwoo like this. "Let me just throw you here and I started undressing myself in a proper manner."

Seungwoo did throw Chan onto the bed, but he didn't immediately pull away when Chan tugged on his collars, kissing him again.

"Patient, sweetheart." Seungwoo pecked the corner of Chan's swollen lips. "I'm still right here."

"Folding your clothes as if your dick is not this hard," From the bed, Chan stroke the said arousal with the tip of his toes. It sent a jolt of electricity deep to Seungwoo's bone. "Unbelievable."

Seungwoo, finally, finished. He went to the bed, immediately pining Chan onto the bed. "But, I'm your unbelievable."

"Yep."

Seungwoo groaned. "You're saying 'yep' like there's no other sexy word to reply—"

"You don't mind, though," Chan grinned, looking straight to Seungwoo's eyes while his legs hooked around Seungwoo's bare (yay) waist.

"Unbelievable," Seungwoo parroted, smiling before capturing Chan's lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)
> 
> Also, this wraps up my fics in 2020 tbh. Happy new year, everyone!! Please stay safe wherever you are <3


End file.
